


But I Know I'm Better With You

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: The highlight of Brayden's career was playing with Jaden on his wing. Sure, the Cup was up there. But getting to play with Jaden, after playing against him his whole life? That was something special.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Jaden Schwartz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	But I Know I'm Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Better With You" by Jesse McCartney

The highlight of Brayden's career was playing with Jaden on his wing. Sure, the Cup was up there. But getting to play with Jaden, after playing against him his whole life? That was something special. Getting to spend time with Jaden - time that didn’t include hurried kisses and quick fucks before one of them had to leave - was amazing. 

Jaden was funny, he always made Brayden laugh. And Jaden was the best taste tester Brayden had ever met. He sat through countless attempts to recreate dishes from Brayden’s favorite road restaurants. And Jaden was the best little spoon Brayden had ever been with - even if he threatened severe retribution should Brayden EVER voice that thought out loud.

And it wasn’t all perfect. Relationships never were. Brayden’s first season in Saint Louis, Jaden had been on fire…. Until he went down with an ankle injury. And Brayden vaguely knew that Jaden was a nightmare when he was hurt and couldn’t even skate. But nothing had prepared him for the cloud that had developed over Jaden. He hadn’t been prepared for Jaden to blame himself when the season took a change for the worse after his injury. Vladi had tried to prepare him but Brayden had shaken it off. After all, he had known Jaden longer than Vladi had. He knew how to deal with Jaden’s moods.

But he hadn’t expected Jaden to push him away. He hadn’t expected Jaden to go radio silent. He hadn’t expected Jaden to not answer the door when Brayden got fed up with it and showed up at his place.

When Brayden let himself in, he called out Jaden’s name.

“Bray?” Jaden’s voice was soft and Brayden immediately headed toward the stairs.

“Yeah,” Brayden replied, reaching the bedroom door, “I thought we agreed on you sleeping in the downstairs guest room so you didn’t risk getting hurt further.”

“The guest room wasn’t made up and all my clothes are up here along with the linen closet,” Jaden mumbled.

“That’s why you ask for help,” Brayden signed, “That’s why you ask me for help. I’m here for you, Jaden. For better or for worse.”

And Jaden sighed and let Brayden help him downstairs and sat obediently on the couch while Brayden made up the guest room. And he kept his complaints to a minimum as Brayden made him dinner and fussed over him

Once they were both settled on the couch with their food, Brayden said, “What are you thinking about?”

“You’ll have to more specific,” Jaden replied, “I mean, I’m thinking about a lot right now. I’m thinking about how I was on pace for a 30+ goal season before I got hurt. I’m thinking about how useless I feel not being able to help, not being able to do anything. I’m thinking about how much I hate the color of the walls in my bedroom. I -”

“What’s your brightspot?” Brayden cut him off, “What do you think about to pull you out of the downward spiral?”

“...You,” Jaden replied honestly, “I think about you, just like I always have.”

“Yeah?” Brayden’s face lit up and his grin grew as Jaden rolled his eyes.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know.”

“I did,” Brayden replied, “But I like hearing you say it.”

“I’m… I’m not good with words,” Jaden mumbled, “but...I know that I’m better when I’m with you. You make me a better person, you bring out a better side of me. You… you know me better than anyone and I don’t tell you enough.”

“You don’t have to,” Brayde replied, “I already know. I’ve always known. Your actions speak louder than words. They always have. And I’m an expert in Schwartzy.”

“Still,” Jaden bit his lip, “I love you. And I want to start telling you more.”

+

And Brayden couldn’t help but think back to that moment as he watched Jaden lift the Cup. And as soon as he passed it off, Jaden crashed in Brayden and Brayden vowed to find a dark corner soon. But for now, he was content to be surrounded by their screaming teammates, with Jaden pressed into his side.

“Hey, Bray,” Jaden grinned, doing a quick scan for any cameras, “I love you.”

And Brayden felt like his face was about to split in half with how wide he was grinning.


End file.
